


Every Trick In The Book

by OsirisApollo



Series: Black Sheep [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Tease, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Nerd Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Scenting, Sheep Castiel (Supernatural), Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, Teasing, Understanding Dean, Wolf Dean, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: Dean's new mate can commonly be found at the library, so the wolf is not surprised when that's the next place he sees Castiel. He does get a bit of a shock when he figures out what the sheep is reading about, though.





	Every Trick In The Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the series. There are a lot of world building elements for this, and it would probably be better to read the other story first.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Black Sheep ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11722311)
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to [NadiaHart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart) for keeping me on track with this A/B/O stuff, and even helping me make the shit I decide to do however I want sound better.  
> And as always, thank you, thank you, thank you, to my wonderful editor [MaskofCognito](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito) to whom I owe the greatest of sympathies for having to deal with my nonsense.

Dean found Castiel at the library. He should have known that’s where the sheep would be. Castiel had an affinity for knowledge, and he spent most of his free time learning about anything he could. The fact that he wanted to know about more than just farming was considered another slight against his species, or so Dean had been told.

“Hey, Cas.” He said, plopping down into the seat next to Castiel. He sent the sheep a wolfish grin when he looked up from his reading.

“Dean!” Castiel flinched in surprise, and slammed the book he was reading closed. His arm came up to cover the title.

Dean couldn't help but be surprised at that reaction. Castiel had never seemed less than pleased to share his knowledge before. “What are you reading?” He asked, suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Castiel answered, too quickly, and Dean was officially intrigued.

Even though the sheep was quite effectively guarding the book he had been reading, he seemed to have forgotten the stack of books next to him. Dean reached over and grabbed the one on top before Castiel could react.

The blush that spread across the sheep’s cheeks only solidified Dean’s curiosity. Castiel was not easily embarrassed. The wolf’s eyebrows flew up in surprise when he got a look at the title of the book he’d swiped.

“You’re researching wolves?” He asked in disbelief. Castiel didn’t need a book about wolves. He had Dean.

To be honest, he was less surprised at catching the sheep researching his kind than he was at Castiel’s reaction to being caught. “Why are you embarrassed about that?”

Castiel shrugged, but the flush had yet to leave his cheeks, and his eyes refused to meet Dean’s. The wolf was still missing something. He decided to gently press for more information.

“You know you can just ask me, right? I’ll answer any questions that you have.”

It was then that his eyes fell on the rest of the books on the table. A theme became quickly apparent, and Dean sighed.

“Cas.” Dean moved closer to his lover as he spoke, and forced Castiel to meet his gaze. “I told you that I don’t care if the bond doesn’t work.”

Even though it had been less than a day since Dean had claimed the sheep as his mate, he could already feel the bond taking hold. He knew the wolf had already accepted Castiel, but there was no way for them to know if the bond would work from the sheep’s side. Sheep didn’t mate for life like wolves did. But there was still some part of Dean that believed it would work, anyway. Some unexplainable voice in his head that told him Castiel was his mate, no matter the difference in their species. He couldn’t seem to keep Castiel from worrying about it, though.

The pain in the sheep’s eyes was apparent, and although Dean didn’t know why he was so upset, it still broke his heart to see the man look so distressed.

“What you didn’t tell me was the severity of what we’ve done. I’ve been reading about wolf bonding all day, and there are some horrible side effects for you if this doesn’t work.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. He’d never heard of any horrible side effects. Sure, if the mating bond wasn’t effective, wolves were known to grieve for quite some time afterward, but the same could be said about the ones that lost their mates to a worse fate. It was one of the risks of mating.

“What kinds of side effects?”

“It says that you could die of a broken heart if my part of the bond isn’t completed!” Castiel’s eyes widened in alarm as he spoke.

Dean snorted a laugh, but reeled it in quickly at the horrified look on his mates face. No wonder the sheep was so unsettled. “Those are old wives tales, Cas. My part of the bond will possibly react badly, but it won’t actually kill me.” He tried to sound reassuring, as the sheep clearly needed it right now.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ve seen it happen a few times between incompatible wolves. No one has died. I might be heartbroken for a while, but you’ll be there to comfort me, right?” He forced his voice to remain calm, but he knew a little of his own fears were coming to the surface. He didn’t know if he could bear it if the bond failed and Castiel left him to despair on his own. He was supposed to be reassuring the sheep, though, not seeking his own comfort.

“Of course!” Castiel answered immediately. “Of course I’ll be there for you, Dean. I promise.”

Dean felt himself enveloped in the sheep’s arms. The gentle lavender and mint aroma of his mate wafted over him, relieving the slight tension he felt, and reassuring him he had nothing to fear. 

“See? It’ll be fine.” He whispered into his lover’s ear. 

Dean had heard before that the scent of a mate was soothing to a wolf, but he’d never really believed it. He’d always thought it to be one of those things that was exaggerated by those that were mated. However, he couldn’t deny the truth of it anymore.

He buried his nose into the flesh of Castiel’s neck, taking in his scent and allowing it to work its magic. Even as he revelled in the way it calmed him so effectively, he worried that the sheep would never feel the same comfort. He truly believed the bond would be completed, but couldn’t help his concern.

Dean pulled back just far enough to get a look at the mark he’d left on Castiel. He’d never felt the urge to mark anyone before he’d met his sheep, and it was a little weird to see the mating bite coupled with the knowledge that he’d been the one to leave it. He couldn’t explain the pleasure it brought him to see his mark there; the claim he’d made.

Disappointment flooded through him when the collar of Castiel’s shirt fell back down to cover it. He wanted the mark visible for everyone to see, even while he knew it wasn’t logical. No one knew they were mated, and it didn’t make sense for Castiel to flaunt the mark before he’d even told his family.

When Dean was finally able to pull back and look his lover in the eye, Castiel’s face was amused.

“Are you starting the scent marking thing already?” He asked.

It took Dean a few moments to realize what the sheep was talking about, and he felt his cheeks heat. He couldn’t even say how long he’d had his nose buried in Castiel’s shirt and they were in public, after all. His embarrassment faded quickly.

“Oh honey, you think that was scent marking? You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Dean had already done more than that before they were even mated, after all.

Castiel just grinned in response, and the wolf decided he’d probably read enough to know what to expect when Dean really did have the urge to scent mark him.

“There are a few other things I’ve read that I’m a bit worried about.” Castiel admitted, reaching for one of the books on the stack. The thing was ancient and looked like it’d been around since before the sheep had immigrated to America.

“It says there are some personality changes that will take place in the first months of our mating.” The way Castiel said ‘mating’ was completely professional, but it still managed to cause a shiver to run down Dean’s spine. He tried to ignore it, instead indicating the sheep should continue.

“It says that the alpha wolf will become more aggressive, especially while the bond is still trying to form, but even for a while after that.”

Dean cringed. That may have been something he should have warned Castiel about before they’d mated. Or at least immediately afterward. 

“That one is true. I’ve seen it in action before. I should be able to control most of it, though. I’ve had training through the police academy.” He then grinned at Castiel, baring his teeth a bit. “And the extra training of having a mate that refuses to act like a good little omega.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it. He didn’t even bother to correct Dean anymore. He was the equivalent of an omega, anyway. And they were both well aware that the sheep's refusal to be sweet and submissive was one of the many reasons Dean had found himself smitten.

Dean moved on. “I won't be able to stand seeing you near other alphas. My wolf will lose it’s mind if it thinks someone is encroaching on our bond.” Dean admitted, his grin fading. He wasn’t proud of that fact, but it was something he’d seen enough to know he should expect it. Even while fighting his urges he wouldn’t be able to keep his wolf from protecting the bond.

“I’ll probably scent mark you, continuously. I'll want you to smell like me all the time. And I won’t be able to stand anyone else’s scent on you, so it’d be best if you just made sure no one touches you until the bond calms down.”

“I was kind of hoping some of that was also exaggerated.” Castiel admitted with a sigh.

Dean shook his head. “Sorry, babe. Animal instincts. If I allow myself to give in to the small things, it’ll make it easier to hold back on some of the big stuff. I won’t be able to control all of my urges.” Dean didn’t really want to admit to all of the ways his wolf was going to have control while he went through the bonding process, but he knew Castiel deserved the whole truth.

The sheep sat silently as the wolf confirmed his suspicions. Dean could sense there were more questions waiting just below the surface. He didn't have to wait long before the next one came. 

“I also read something about claiming…” Castiel’s voice wavered as he brought up the topic, and Dean wondered if the thought frightened him, or excited him. It was possibly a combination of the two.

His face stretched into a grin before he could help it. “Oh yes, claiming.” His voice came out as a growl, and he coughed to clear his throat. And maybe give himself a second to force the rest out in a normal tone. “We’re going to have to be very careful with that.”

It was actually one of the things he was the most fearful about. He knew that if his wolf felt the bond threatened it would demand a re-claiming. The thought excited him as much as it worried him.

It wasn't the sex he was anxious about, obviously. They could handle the sex. They’d proven that many times before. No, the part he worried about was the  _ way _ his wolf would want to stake his claim. It was unlikely to be satisfied with the gentle preparation they usually engaged in. And Castiel’s body couldn’t handle him without a significant amount of prep first.

“Ok. So that’s real too.” The sheep’s voice was hushed and Dean could smell the beginnings of fear seeping into Castiel’s scent.

The wolf leaned closer, hoping at least his presence would be able to help calm the sheep. “It'll be okay, Cas. We’ll figure it out.”

Castiel’s apprehension didn’t fade, so Dean pressed on. “As much as my wolf will want to just throw you down and have it’s way with you, it won’t be able to bear seeing you hurt either. Not by anyone, including me. Especially me.” He ran a strong hand along Castiel’s shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension strung through the man's body. Being this close, Dean could smell the anxiety in his mate, and he could only pray that Castiel would be able to take his word for it.

Dean knew it was the truth. If his wolf tried to take the sheep before Castiel was ready, and his mate was in even the slightest amount of pain, he would only bring himself heartache. No matter how badly his wolf might want it, the drive to protect its mate would override all other urges. 

As the dread slowly seeped out of Castiel’s scent, the arousal Dean had sensed earlier became more prominent. He didn’t know what was on his sheep’s mind, but he wanted to find out. 

“I was thinking…” Castiel started, but trailed off with an intriguing blush. He glanced around the library, presumably making sure no one was close enough to overhear their conversation. His voice was hushed when he continued. “I was thinking that maybe I should invest in a toy that can help stretch me.”

A shot of pure adrenaline rushed down Dean’s spine as soon as the words sunk in. He hadn't been prepared for his own sudden excitement, and he could feel his wolf fighting to the surface. He felt his lips pull back to bare his teeth and he had to struggle for a moment to keep his wolf contained. When he’d finally managed to calm himself, he found he was breathing heavily, acutely aware of the seam of his jeans pressing into his sudden erection.

“Holy shit, Cas! In the fucking library!” He couldn’t even decide what he was most surprised about, his lover discussing sex toys in his sacred library, or the scent of amusement mixing with the arousal coming off his mate.

The smirk on Castiel’s face was far from innocent. “I take it you like that idea then?” His voice held a teasing lilt, but Dean couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset.

His brain was still focused on the idea of his mate being prepped and ready for claiming at all times. “Fuck.” Was the only answer he saw fit to give.

Castiel’s amusement only seemed to grow, the more aroused Dean became.

“It’s not a perfect solution, but it would certainly be better than nothing.” The sheep commented in that calm, professional voice he loved to use to torment Dean.

At the rate things were going, he wouldn’t be able to walk out of the building without scandalizing the entire town.

“We’ll have to get a wolf sized one. The ram sized ones will never do.” This fucking asshole knew exactly how Dean felt about being compared so favorably to the rams, and was using it against him, masterfully.

Dean allowed his head to drop to the table in surrender. His wolf was curling unpleasantly under his skin, begging for release, and Dean knew Castiel was well aware of what he was doing.

“Cas…” He managed to grit the name out through his teeth. “Are you trying to get me kicked out of the library?”

The sheep didn't even bother to mask the delight in his tone. “No. I’m testing my newfound mate powers.”

Dean suddenly felt as if they were having two different conversations.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, lifting his head from the table to glare at his mate.

“I also read that I should have the ability to calm you if your wolf gets out of control.” Castiel informed him.

“ _ What? _ ” Dean snapped. He’d never heard of anything like that.

“I think that now is just as good a time as any to test it out.”

Before Dean could question Castiel's idea that a _public_ _library_ was the best place to test anything, the sheep was out of his seat and sprinting through the stacks.

Dean's mouth dropped open in surprise, before his body reacted as it always did. Castiel  _ knew _ that if he ran, the wolf had to chase him. What the hell was he thinking?

In human form, Dean lost a bit of his usual speed advantage, but he could still outrun the other man. He kept his eyes on Castiel and watched the gap between them slowly dissipate. 

The wolf finally caught up when the sheep had managed to corner himself it the farthest, darkest corner of the building. Dean didn’t know if that had been planned or not, and he truly didn't care. His prize was waiting for him.

“Come and get me, big boy.” Castiel taunted with a smirk.

That was it. The last straw.

Dean was on top of the sheep before he could even try to think better of it. There was no stopping him, now. He was past the point of no return, and Castiel was about to be claimed. In the middle of the fucking library. And there was nothing Dean could do about it.

The wolf plowed into the sheep, hard enough to send them both to the floor. They landed in a roll, and then wrestled for a moment.

Castiel was not truly fighting back, Dean knew. He would have been hard pressed to land on top if the sheep had been serious. As it was, only seconds passed before Dean was on top of him, between his spread thighs, growling as he claimed his victory.

Castiel didn’t look frightened, though. He didn’t seem to be at all worried that he was about to give the town a show like they’d never seen before. Even as Dean came forward to claim his lips, the sheep remained submissive to his actions.

Suddenly, there was a cool hand on the back of his heated neck and it startled him into inaction. The hand tightened, pulling him back a little, and he felt powerless to fight it.

He was moved back just far enough to gaze into the incredible blue eyes he’d fallen for. They were filled with love and patience, a heady combination that was reflected in the scent emanating from his mate.

Castiel’s hand moved slightly, his thumb stretching to rub gently, but firmly, behind Dean’s ear. When his other hand came up to mirror the motion on the other side, Dean felt himself slowly relax until he found himself sprawled across his lover’s chest.

It felt as if he had melted, as if all the bones had left his body, and he could do nothing but allow Castiel to do as he pleased. Well, at least as long as what he pleased included rubbing that, apparently sensitive, spot behind his ear for the next hundred years or so.

The sheep continued his actions as Dean turned his face to press his nose into Castiel’s throat. The scent of his mate calmed him even farther.

It seemed like hours, but couldn’t have been very long, before his wolf receded and Dean had complete control again.

He pulled back to look Castiel in the eye, raising himself up so his full weight was no longer on the sheep.

“What the hell did you just do?” He asked his lover, breathlessly. He’d never been able to tame the beast inside so quickly before. And it had been some time since he’d been that close to a complete lack of control.

“I read a book.” Castiel informed him, grinning unrepentantly.

The wolf was a confusing mixture of horrified and fascinated by that answer.

“A book told you how to calm me down, and you just trusted that it would work?”

Castiel shrugged as best he could while laying on a floor. “Well, you also told me that you wouldn’t be able to hurt me. So if it hadn’t worked, what’s the worst that would have happened?”

Dean knew the shock he felt at the question was etched clearly across his face. “I would have claimed you in the middle of the library!”

“That sounds terrible.” Castiel said in a voice so full of sarcasm there was no mistaking it. The sheep wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

The wolf responded eagerly, for a moment, until another surprising thought occurred to him. 

“You little exhibitionist!” 

Castiel had practically admitted to knowing there was a chance he’d end up being claimed publicly, and he had taunted the wolf anyway.

The sheep grinned up at him, completely unabashed. “Dean, are we going to talk about this, or are we going to make out in the back of this library?”

Well, the wolf didn’t have much of an answer for that. Even if he had, his mouth was otherwise occupied.

When they finally headed out of the library, Castiel turned to him with that smirk that spoke of nothing but trouble. The one that caused his wolf to perk up and take interest. Every time.

“With a display like that, I can honestly say I’m looking forward to that claiming I was promised.”

Dean groaned at the words, feeling himself swell in his trousers again. His sheep was clearly trying to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this verse is a thing that is happening... I have already written some scenes for part 3 and 4. I can't seem to get this out of my head! My main focus is still 'Warning Siren', so I'm making no promises as to when the next installment of this will be up, but know they are coming!


End file.
